


Chapter 3

by ShangConor



Series: My Time at Portia: The Bonds of a New Spring [3]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Social Anxiety, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangConor/pseuds/ShangConor
Summary: Hey! Sorry for the delay in uploading this one, I've been busy with University life since my next semester is here. Whoever come this far, I wanted to say thank you for sticking around to read my story about my Builder, Aria. It may not be much, but I have so many stories to share with you guys in the future. At this moment, this will be a slow build friendship between everyone in Portia. So if you wish to get to know Aria better, please give some support and Kudos if you truly enjoy this fanfiction. I'd be really happy if you do. For now, enjoy reading on this one! <3





	Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay in uploading this one, I've been busy with University life since my next semester is here. Whoever come this far, I wanted to say thank you for sticking around to read my story about my Builder, Aria. It may not be much, but I have so many stories to share with you guys in the future. At this moment, this will be a slow build friendship between everyone in Portia. So if you wish to get to know Aria better, please give some support and Kudos if you truly enjoy this fanfiction. I'd be really happy if you do. For now, enjoy reading on this one! <3

# Evening, 3rd March

Inside the Commerce Guild. The air becomes tense for the inspection. Although she’s finished with the test, it’s not over until the results are determined. Aria stands there, grasping her hands from behind. She looks worried as she watches Presley examining her items. The way Presley glares at the item, it’s tough for him to place his finger. Could there be something wrong with the item? Is it effective? Has he found something at fault? Maybe Aria didn’t double-check before submitting this? She doubt it, she made sure to inspect everything before submitting this, especially when she’s paranoid about it. Who knows what would he think of it. It could end Aria’s test right here if there’s a minor mistake. 

After a long examination, Presley finally stands up. He takes a last glance at her materials. His expression doesn’t seem to change since the beginning of his inspection. Presley takes out his file board from his blazer and writes something down on his paper. It looks like he’s summarising the results from her test. His pen wouldn’t stop moving, he’s like a professional man who keeps up with his task. You can even hear the pen marking sound from afar. This test is somehow strict when it comes to the end results.

Looking at Presley’s face, he looks earnest. It feels unsettling for Aria, he’s not his usual self as before. She remembers that he’s joyful when he passes Aria’s test with her tools. But this time it’s different. Did he found out something was wrong with her materials? Aria would ask if there’s any problem, but it would be illogical for her to ask such a common question from a test. When he’s done, he turns to Aria. Aria’s hands feel cold as she holds tightly, nervous about his words. 

“Alright, Aria. Here are the results that you’ve been waiting for.” stated Presley.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. With the end result that Presley had, she already has low expectations on passing. She knows from his expression that he lost his faith in her. Assuming that Presley would fail her, she turns away and closes her eyes to prepare for the worse. 

Presley notices something off about her. Avoiding her eye contact from his and being quiet around him, Aria looks nervous about knowing the results. He chuckled a little, he wasn’t too worried about it as he had seen some students have this common behavior. He didn’t notice that he was being too vigilant around her. Perhaps Aria was overthinking it again, he thought. He gives Aria a gentle smile and lures something from his hand to her 

“You passed, Aria. Congratulations!” 

Aria's eyes widened, surprised with his words. She thought she heard it wrong from Presley. She slowly opens her eyes and glances to find out that he’s giving Aria that seemingly looks like a card. Could it be? Aria grabs the card from Presley and examines carefully. There’s no doubt from Aria. It has her name on it, and this card is what shows that she passed. A Builders Licence. She’s done it. She’s officially a new Builder in Portia. Aria’s eyes glow astonished, she finds it hard to believe that she passed. All of her worries are for nothing, she doesn’t know how to feel. The only thoughts that she has, is being proud.

“Congratulations, deary. Your hard work truly gives you a surprising outcome.” applauds the flamboyant man from the counter.

He looks impressed by the smirk on his face. Somehow it made Aria a bit proud that he acknowledges her success. Presley pats her shoulder gently, giving her a thumbs up after that.

"Your Pa would be so proud of you. I wish he would be here to see your accomplishment." Hearing from Presley, her gleaming eyes fades away when he mentions her father. Her thoughts went foggy. But not now, she shrugged that thought off. She hides her pain with a forced smile.

"Y-yeah, Me too." mumbles Aria.

Aria knows Presley didn't mean to hurt her with his words. He knows that her father means a lot to Aria. But somehow, she just finds it hard to have her father in her thoughts. It's true. She passed her building test. She's making good progress for her father. But for some reason, she unsatisfied. She feels as if she's accomplished nothing here. Should she feel proud that she'd made this far? Even if she does, is it true from what Presley had said? That her father would be proud of her? She wished that her father would say that to her himself, but what's the point? He's not here with her anymore. 

No. She doesn't need to think about this. She intends to fulfill her passing father's wish after all. She will do her best to achieve that for him and she can't change that.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll start working as a Builder. Give it your all, Aria." says Presley with a thumbs up.

Aria glares at him for a moment. Looking at his expression, Presley has faith in her. He trusts Aria well that she can work independently from now on. If she manages to pass this test in a day, then there's nothing more that Presley can teach her. She can work on her own now. She can't let Presley down now. He has done everything to support her, and now it’s her turn to repay him. Aria nods and thanked him gratefully. She already shows her capability in building to him. Now she just needs to be ready for tomorrow.

# Night, 3rd March

The sky went down into dusk, as time passes after Aria's building examination. It's getting late, Aria must leave the Commerce Guild to allow them to close up for today. Once everything is settled, Presley and Aria went part ways to call it a day. Aria was about to head back until her eyes catch a scenic view. She stands there for a glance. 

A beautiful night that she gazes upon, her eyes couldn't take it off from such a lovely view in Peach Plaza. The town feels serene. Fountain flows down with water as the statue stands with it. Trees are resting from outside with a breeze from nightfall. The lights from the town are lively from their building, as folks gather in a restaurant. People must've enjoyed their leisure time in there with some delicacy food and beverages. It would be nice if Aria would come in and try the food there. Then again, it’s too crowded for her to get through. Aria decided to do that when the time has come.

"Catching a scenery, I see?" The voice from behind sounds familiar to her. 

She turns around to find a flamboyant man from behind. Knowing his direction from the Commerce Guild, he must've been in charge of the closing. With a single glance, Aria has something on her mind. She notices that he's been working at the Commerce by the counter all day. She never gets the chance to know his name. Perhaps it's a good opportunity for her to get to greet him. 

"U-umm, if it's okay with you...may I know who you are?" "Ah, how rude of me! Let me introduce myself, yeah?" 

Aria nods quietly, allowing him to talk. 

"I'm Antoine, the Secretary of the Commerce Guild. Starting tomorrow, I'll be keeping my eyes on your job. You could say that I'm Presley's second eyes" giggles Antoine.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll do my best to meet up to your expectations."

"You better be, honey. I'll go easy on you for tomorrow, but the next day will be the last." winked Antoine jokingly.

Aria gulps nervously. Not only he's a strict secretary, but his giggle makes her feel more restless. She can sense that her life is in danger. One tick from that man and she could get fired. She knows now that this job is not as simple as she had expected. She will have to work harder from now on. She forces a 'smile' and nods slowly, hoping that she'll be respectful around him.

Antoine grins and sashays past Aria with a few steps. He points his finger at the restaurant building as if he’s inviting Aria somewhere.

"But for now, why don't we celebrate your first achievement at the Round Table? I'll even introduce you to my besties!" 

Aria glances at the Round Table. She got to know the name of the restaurant now that Antoine has mentioned it. It looks lively from the inside. Knowing from her walking paces, most of the people went there to grab their food. She can tell that this restaurant might be a well-known place to dine. It’s good that they serve scrumptious meals, but it’s bad that there’s an amount of people there. Even if her stomach is screaming for food, her head also hisses from the lack of personal space. Aria turns to Antoine and shakes her head,

“I-I’m sorry, I’d love to but I think I’ll pass. It’s been a long day and... I need some rest.” Antoine frowns from her decline. He doesn’t seem too mad about it, he nods and grins afterward.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Hope you’ll have a nice beauty sleep.” 

Antoine sashays his way to the Round Table as he waves her goodbye. When he’s on his way, he stops and turns his head to Aria. 

“If you’re free, do let me know and maybe I’ll bring you to a tour yeah?” 

Antoine finally left, making his way to the Round Table. Aria just stands there, watching Antoine entering the Round Table. Somehow she felt bad after declining his invitation. She could’ve used that time to get closer to Antoine and probably try to make him friendly around her. But she couldn’t. It feels impossible for her. How can she try to befriend a glamorous man? He probably has standards in beauty and she’s not even close to his expectation. He’s a good man, but maybe he’s being nice because Presley told him to. She didn’t want to think that way, but her mind leads her to astray. Her head feels dazed from overthinking it. Maybe it’s time for her to head home to rest for tomorrow. It’s going to be her first day of working as a Builder after all. It might not be simple as the test so she can’t take this job lightly. Aria bows down quickly, apologizing Antoine in heart and decided to head back to her workshop alone to end the day.

# Early Morning, 4th March

A new day has already come. Aria’s first day as a Builder. She woke up early to ensure that she’ll be on time to start working. She’s currently in front of the mirror, hanging by the closet door to tie her hair. Looking at the mirror, she wears her precious pin. 

As she wears them, she thinks about her first day. She doesn’t know how to feel about this. Excited because she’ll get to expand her knowledge in building. Anxious that she might have to face a challenging project from the Commerce’s Guild commissions...or pressured. Pressured that she would disappoint them if she fails to meet everyone's expectations. Somehow she asks herself whether she’s really capable enough to build anything for everyone. Why would she think of that? She passed the test and she got the Builder’s license from Presley. She doesn’t need to worry about that, she just need to give it her all. She will do her best, it’s for her father’s sake...right? Staring at the mirror again. Her eyes saturation turns dark for a moment as she ventures into her mind. With a single blink, it changes back to normal. She places both of her fingers onto her lips and raises it to force her to smile. In her mind, she tells herself;

_ “ I can’t think about this right now, people are all depending on me. I can do this. I...won’t let them down.” _

Aria takes a deep breath. She closed the closet door, grabs her sling bag and ready to head out to start the day.

After closing the door and leaves her workshop, Aria makes her way to Peach Plaza. Recalling from Presley, she needs to head to the mayor’s office. She has a task related to her workshop. It seems that she needs to register her workshop name to the Mayor in order to join a community. That’s all from Presley, it seems important so she decided to head for it. As she was strolling, her eyes catch something from the wheat field. Recognizing a familiar face, she sees Emily watering the ears of wheat. Cheerful as ever as she works her way. Aria believes that Emily means no harm, she’s a nice person for helping her the other day. Surely Aria can see that she’s trying to be friendly around her, maybe Aria should do the same for Emily. 

Aria slowly raises her hands. Not too high, but low as the height of her shoulder. She starts waving at her. Emily didn’t see that. Aria just simply waves at her without her having eye contact with Aria. She would call Emily for her attention, but her hands have already hidden down. Somehow she feels accomplished after waving at her. It’s not progress but she’s proud of herself for doing it. After she’s satisfied, Aria proceeds to make her way to the Peach Plaza. Little did Aria know that Emily notices the waves from her. She’s really happy that Aria wants to say hello. Even if it’s pointless to Aria, it means a lot to Emily. She giggles and waves back without Aria noticing. 

\-----

Peach Plaza around Portia, Aria just got here by the fountain. Looking at the morning routine, everyone seems to be opening up their shop. Some of them are taking a breather as well. 

From the right of the apartment building, Aria finds some familiar faces. Same routine, they’re jogging again. One is the buff-looking man, a tomboy-like woman, a red-headed man, and the black man she had seen before. It’s Remington! He’s exercising with them too. Well, it is important for the Civil Corps to stay fit if they want to protect Portia, she reasons. 

As Aria walks to the mayor’s office, Remington and the rest stops by the fountain to take a breather. Aria notices it and glances at Remington, thinking of saying hello to him. Since she’s talked to Remington before, does that mean they’re acquaintances now? Even if they are, should she try to make small talk or wave? 

His friends are there and she doesn’t want to interrupt them. Perhaps another time. Maybe it’s for the best she stays away for now. So instead, she turns to the Mayor’s office and goes in. 

Just as Aria enters the building, Remington looks her way, half-expecting an attempt at a greeting and disappointed when none comes. But knowing how bashful she is, he understands.

“What’s up?” The red headed man checks on Remington. Remingtons shooks his head and smiles at him,

“Someone forgot to come and say hi.” sighed Remington. The red headed man looks puzzled. He didn’t catch what Remington means. Remington can sometimes give strange information but it didn’t bother him on this one. 

“Alright guys! Another round, now!” shouts the buff-looking man.

Both of them end their small talk and continues their exercise routine.

\------

In the Mayor’s Office, Aria is looking for the mayor. As she looks around, her eyes gazed upon the whole room to discover. Bookshelves filled with books, hidden scrolls by the gap of the bookshelves, and some sort of antiques from the past. The mayor’s desk seems organized with paperwork while the chair looks comfy along to work on. And then there’s a big picture frame. It looks like a bride with a beautiful wedding dress that she’s wearing. Her hair glows like golden as her eyes show purity in her. Could this be the Mayor’s wife?

“Ah, welcome, welcome!” A man’s voice catches Aria’s attention, but for some reason she couldn’t find the source. She looks around and tilted her head, wondering if it’s her imagination. Then the man waves,

“Over here!” Her eyes widened, surprises as his hand came out from below. She slowly turns her head down to find a short man in front of her.

His hair in slight ginger with a receding hairline along with his thin mustache. His green eyes glare with an astonishment. He looks rotund with an ocean blue tiled-pattern jacket, accompanied with a pink vest over a white shirt with purple pants. He seems royalty with a yellow bow tie along with his garish ensemble in his jacket pocket. Looking at this man, Aria was confused. She looks around to see if there’s anyone else besides him. There aren’t any. Just her and the little man, giving her a smile. Could this man be what she think he is? 

“Um, A-are you the mayor?” asked Aria.

“Why yes! You must be Aria, the new Builder!” nods the mayor with delighted.

Aria’s eyes are wide open. Her dumbfond has surprised her, not knowing that the mayor was just in front of her. She didn’t think that his short man is mayor. And asking him a dumb question, it’s straight up disrespectful of her. The worst part is, she didn’t even notice his presence when she first came in. He must’ve waited for Aria to say something or even be formal around him. Aria’s mind starts to panic. She immediately bows down to show her politeness to the mayor.

“I-I’m so sorry for not noticing sooner, sir! I-I was a fool for not knowing that--” The mayor looks so surprised with Aria’s sudden formality. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable around him, so he calms her down.

“Woaw,woaw, slow down now. I understand, I can’t do much about my height so my folks hafta’ look down when I’m talking.” chuckled the mayor.

Aria turns to the mayor as she raises her head. Then she hides her face by turning away, hiding her embarrassed expression from him after an unnecessary action she’d done.

“Please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” Gale walks his way to his desk and sits on his comfy chair. He lures his hand, showing at the chair to let her sit there. She doesn’t hesitate since it’s the mayor's order. She comes and sits down for a discussion. 

“I’m Gale, the Mayor of Portia! Presley told a lot about you.” 

“I-it’s an honor to meet you, mayor.” Aria proceeds to bow down slightly. Gale doesn’t understand why Aria was being civilized around him. He let her be for now and takes out a thick leather book from the desk to search for the pages. As he was flipping pages, Aria realized her reasons to be here and asked,

“Um, Presley told me to see you for registration?” Gale nods. His head doesn’t turn to her as he takes a fountain pen and marks it down, but he heard her regardless. 

“Yes, Presley told me as well about your workshop.” While Gale is writing, Aria takes a small peak at the document that’s written on. It seems like a list of workers in Portia. She looks astonished at how he can keep track of every citizen in Portia. But somehow unsettling as he has the whole citizen’s name in his records. He could use advantage for something...reasonable? Perhaps it’s best to leave it personal. When he’s done with the marking, Gale flips another page and circles the area on a page,

“Ah, there we go. Just sign here and your workshop will be part of the community.” says Gale as he flips the book to her direction and hands it to Aria.

Aria grabs it and examines the current page carefully. Before she signs it, she got curious and checks the title of the page. It seems to be a Builder’s records. She wasn’t the only builder in Portia. There are a few workshops, like Neighbor’s Wang, Toothfairy Factory, Allen Carter’s work, and Higgin’s Workshop. Wait, isn’t that just his name? 

As she’s scanning onto each workshop, she notices a huge scribble mark on the particular workshop. She slowly realizes it, she sighed and averted her eyes for a second. She knows. It’s her father’s workshop. At least not anymore. Looks like the empty box line is a place where she’ll be writing. She already expected this but somehow it still hits her. She shakes her head, throwing those thoughts away. She doesn’t have time to think about that. She needs to think of a workshop name. A name...she actually never thought of it. A name could mean anything. Perhaps it could be something cute, something professional, or maybe just something that comes up from her mind. Aria seems to take it seriously when it comes to naming something. 

As she’s in the zen mode, Gale is staring at Aria’s concentration. Looking at her seems to amuse him. Feeling the nostalgic look from her eyes, it reminded him of someone. He smiles and opens up a conversation,

“The expression of your eyes, you must be really careful with naming this.” 

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry. It’s really hard to decide what name would be good for the workshop.” “It’s alright, take your time. Your concentration really reminds me of your Pa.” 

Aria’s eyes widened, she turns her head surprised as she heard about her father.

“Y-you know about my father too?”

“Why yes, he participated in many projects in this city. He’s very well known ever since you’re a child! It’s good to see that a daughter like you is following his footsteps, I’m sure you’ll grow up just like him.” says Gale with a smile.

Aria’s lost at words, as she doesn’t know how to respond. Instead, she faked her smile and nods gently. Her head lowers down, trying to ignore these facts. Somehow it agitates her. Hearing about her father everywhere, it makes her feel uneasy. She’s aware that she’ll be taking over her father’s workshop, but she doesn’t want to make it a big deal out of it. It feels like everyone is truly relying on her. Was it because of her father’s name? To believe that she has her father’s extraordinary capabilities of building? 

She doesn’t have that. At least that’s what she thought. Her hands are not her fathers. She only did whatever she can to help people. But now that she owns her father’s workshop, would people refer to Aria as her own person or her father’s child? It’s like she’s holding her father’s burden with herself. Her fingers grip on the pen tightly, agitated from thinking about her father. 

No, she can’t be selfish in a time like this. Her father gave this workshop to her, and he’s relying on her too. It doesn’t really matter what people see in her. As long as she could fulfill her father’s wish, then she has to protect her father’s name. She takes a small sighed and writes it down as she finally thought of a name. 

When she’s done signing, she flips the book and slides it gently to Gale. He takes a look at her signature and the name of her workshop. It catches Gale’s attention. A name that’s different from her father’s, he’s intrigued. Gale turns to Aria curious and asked,

“Holy moly, this is a unique name, what does it mean?” questioned Gale. 

Aria remains silent, doesn’t give some hints or explain the name she chose.

From the looks of her eyes, it seems difficult for her to explain. She knows there’s some meaning behind that title, but she was unsure of it herself. It’s like these words were bound to her. With that silent treatment, Gale gives up with his question and nods as he smiles.

“I understand, it is your workshop after all.” He closed the book and puts away. 

This time he prepares another document and prepares a few things in a single paper. After signing his name as approval, he lures a paper to her. Aria takes it and examines it. It’s a diploma of her workshop. With her name on it and a proof that she owns a workshop. Not only that, but she seems to be in ‘Grade D’. She can tell that her ranking starts from the bottom. It’s understandable since she just joined.

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask Presley or me. But for now, I must attend to my duties.” stated Gale. Aria nods as she bows down to excuse herself.

“I appreciate your contribution, sorry for taking your time.”

“It’s no trouble at all, have a nice day.”

Aria stands up from the chair and thanked Gale again for helping. And so, she left the Mayor’s Office to head to the Commerce Guild.

# Morning,4th March

In a Commerce Guild, Presley is waiting by the counter with Antoine, who’s currently arranging paperworks. Presley looks like he’s expecting someone as his eyes are on the door. When the door is opened, his eyes beam to find that Aria has made it. Antoine’s eyebrows raise, secretly glad to see her show up. He grins and gives Aria a friendly wave. Aria blinked with surprise to see that Antoine waves at her. She’s happy that Antoine notices her, but scared at the same time. As she’s aware in his blazing eyes, ready to give her a difficult task. She’s gonna have a bad time. 

As Aria stands there, hiding behind the door from Antoine, Presley approaches to greet Aria.

“Ah, you made it! Did you register just like I asked?” questioned Presley. 

Aria nods gently. She takes out her diploma from her sling bag and shows it to Presley with her eyes twinkled. Presley’s face brightens up, he smiles as he praises Aria.

“Nice work, Aria! Now we can get down to business.” Presley gestures Aria to follow him to his desk. He seems excited to help her around with the commissions.

She wasn’t expecting Presley to be this helpful. She was nervous at first when coming in, knowing that she might get to work immediately. But Presley was kind enough to show her around and gives a few tips about commissions. With his guidance, maybe this might be a good start for Aria. Aria listens attentively to Presley’s guide to understand her job.

As Presley was teaching Aria a few basics, the door from the entrance opens. A stern-looking man comes in. His expression shows a grimace glare as he sees Presley talking to a new Builder. He doesn’t care about that. His eyes are thirst for work. He marches to the commission board, hoping to get his next work. Unfortunately, it was empty. Seems like everything is all cleared up. His eyes squinted in disappointment. He’s expecting to work more to get extra paid. Then his eyes glance at Presley. Looking at his blazer pocket, he can see the paper exposing a bit from his pocket. He can tell that Presley is demonstrating something to a newbie.

Looking at that woman, his eyes start to sore. Was that supposed to be a new competitor, he wonders. And seeing Presley spoiling the newbie, it irritates him. He thinks she doesn’t need that. She’s just a kid. And giving her an easy start? It’s dirty for a stern man to accept that. He turns to Presley, and stomps his way to them.

After Presley is done with his explanation, Presley takes out a paper from his blazer. Aria’s eyes can detect that he’s holding a commission paper. She gulps nervously. This will be her first commission. A hard one or an easy one, this will truly test her building skills. Aria’s eyes are focused on the commission paper, ready for Presley to hand it over.

“Tadada~! Here’s your first task--” As Presley lures the commission paper to Aria, a stern man snatches it away from Presley. Aria’s eyes dilated with surprised. She turns to that stern man and glares from his unpleasant look on his face. 

His squinting brown eyes are gazing with disgust as he looks at Aria. His tanned face has a wide chin is clefted in his age. He has black hair like Aria’s, but shorter than hers. His attire is like a businessman, with a white collared shirt covered in a blue vest with a lime-green tie. With blue jeans and shoes, he sure has a good attire to have business. But this man has no shame in snatching a commission from his boss, he even has the nerve to smirk as he does that.

“Picking favorites, are we?” “H-Higgins! That was meant for the new Builder!” Presley doesn’t seem to like Higgin’s behavior on stealing. Aria couldn’t just stand there and let the man go with stealing. She tries to intervene and confront him,

“H-hey, that commission doesn’t belong to you!” exclaimed Aria. 

Higgins stops and takes a long look at Aria doubtfully. From her face to leg, he’s not really amused with Aria. When he takes a look at the commission, he rolls his eyes as he folds the commission paper. He’s not returning it, instead, he went deaf and starts mocking her.

“Oh please, with her size she wouldn’t even finish this. You shouldn’t bother giving this to an amateur like her, Presley.” He knocks the folded paper on Aria’s head and made his way to the door.

“Higgins, you get back here with her commission!” yelled Presley. Before he could even catch up, Higgins had already left after he shuts the door.

His pupils flared, upset that he couldn't stop Higgins with the stolen commission. Leaving the Commerce Guild and get the commission back wouldn’t solve anything. Higgins did claim it and does his job with the commission, but it doesn’t seem fair for Higgins to snatch it from a newbie. He sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. He then goes to Antoine for a consult to find another commission for her. As Antoine is searching around, Presley glances at Aria. His eyes went round, surprised with how Aria doesn’t show any expression to anything. Even after Higgins ridicule her, she looks fine to Presley. He’s glad that Aria wasn’t bothered by this, but part of him is guilty as he’s responsible for Higgin’s attitude towards Aria. Knowing that it didn’t sting her, he’s really impressed with Aria’s maturity. At least that’s what Presley thought. 

After getting bonked on the head by Higgins, she was afflicted. Getting ridiculed from him, it sounded as if he’s doubting her with the commission. How could a worker like him wouldn’t give a chance to a new Builder and has the nerve to mock her? He’s even doing it in front of Antoine and Presley. And getting smacked by him, it’s humiliating for Aria to be part of it. Just why would Aria even bother confronting him with the commission? It would’ve been better if she just stood there and let him have it. Aria grasped onto her other hand tightly, despise about her actions.

As she’s dwelling in her mind, her eyes widened. Presley calling him Higgins reminded her something. She’d seen that name before. Back in the Mayor’s office, she was signing her workshop’s name. When she was looking at the workshop name, there was...Higgins’s workshop. She remembers that it was in order. This man that mocked her must be Higgins, a Builder like her. 

After Presley’s long consultation with Antoine, Presley approaches her with a frown as he scratches his head,

“I’m really sorry about Higgins. I’ll have a word with him when I find him.” Aria notices from Presley’s expression, he’s really convicted with today.

Aria can tell that Presley’s going to have a hard time discussing this matter to Higgins. It is his job to keep an eye on the other Builders too, but it would weigh him down if it’s just over the commission. And Higgins is a Builder too. Maybe the task that he’s holding on to is probably too challenging for Aria. He is more experienced than Aria after all, maybe it’s for the best to let him be. Aria shakes her head and lied,

“N-no, it’s okay. H-he probably needs it more than I do.” 

“That runt doesn’t need to, he’s done the previous one already. ” complained Presley.

“W-what do you mean?”Aria turns to Presley, puzzled with what he meant.

”He may be number one in Portia, but he doesn’t have the right to snatch another commission.” Presley’s frustration leaves Aria at awe. 

Higgins being the top rank in Portia? She wasn’t expecting him to be well-known after her father’s passing. It’s no wonder he took the commission from Presley. He’s simply hogging it all to maintain his rank. Aria would feel underwhelmed about this, but seeing Presley feeling frustrated makes her worry more than herself. 

“I-I’m sorry, I wish I could’ve stopped him.” apologized Aria. Presley shakes his head, 

“There’s no reason to be sorry, I should’ve stopped him myself for grabbing the last commission for you.” Aria’s eyelid’s drooped. 

Aria was hoping she’d heard it wrong, but seeing Presley’s expression, it’s not a joke at all. Aria slowly turns her head to the Commission Board to scan for any papers left. Her eyes blanked in hopelessness, it was all cleared out. Not a single one, just a thin air on those Commission boards. Then she turns to Presley, hoping that he has any chances in having a spare.

“T-there’s no more left for me?” Presley shakes his head as a flush crept up his face. As much as Presley wants Aria to start her assignment, he couldn’t find a single one.

“Sorry, Aria. I tried looking for it from Antoine, but some of them aren’t suitable for your rank. I think you’ll have to wait until tomorrow for a fresh one to come in.” stated Presley.

Her sadness clouded her features. She was hoping to start working today. She even had her mindset to take up the new challenge. True, it’s good that she can call it a day off and do something else. But what’s next? What if she’ll get left behind? She’ll miss every opportunity to work on something. Perhaps there’s more she could do at home? There’s nothing more she could think of, she couldn’t do much but to do as Presley said. Aria nods gently and slowly walks her way to the door woefully.

Seeing Aria leaving with nothing, Presley has sympathy in her. He feels responsible for Higgins snatching it from her. Aria could’ve had the chance to start working today but things happened quickly for her. Knowing that her father is counting on Presley, he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He doesn’t know what he has on his mind, perhaps if he asks her to stay here a little longer, maybe someone might come in with the new commission. With an idea pops in his head, Presley turns to Aria and calls her immediately.

“Wait, Aria--”

As Aria was at the door, her hands are on the doorknob, turning slowly to open the door. Somehow in her head, she senses danger coming from behind the door. It’s as if someone is about to come in. She slowly pulls the door open, and suddenly...

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
